fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 98: Greed Without Limits
is the 98th chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist Synopsis Looking up at his brother, Wrath tells Greed that he would have been wiser to flee, but Greed declares flight was never an option, as his limitless avarice now desires Wrath's life as well. Meanwhile, Lan Fan overhears the Central troops discussing King Bradley's return and learns that the battle is raging at the compound's front gate. Leaping down from his perch, Greed inquires as to how Wrath escaped the train bombing and the Führer reveals that his Ultimate Eye was able to plot a safe course out of the train during the split second of the explosion, adding glibly that his age impeded his mobility somewhat. As Greed marvels silently at the amount of damage Bradley was able to incur despite being past his prime, 2nd Lt. Falman approaches, recognizing Prince Ling. Ling speaks up from inside Greed, thanking Falman for his past hospitality, but - reverting control back to the Homunculus and coating his arms in the Ultimate Shield - remarks that fighting Bradley is something he does for his own personal reasons. The two Homunculi clash furiously and Greed manages to hold his own by continually circling around to Wrath's eyepatch, declaring that Ling had taught him how to exploit the Führer's blind spot. However, Bradley quickly counters by removing his patch and exposing his Ultimate Eye, forcing Greed to fight defensively. Several Briggs troops, seeing their new ally being overwhelmed, take their chance to fire on Bradley while his back is turned on them despite Greed's warning not to get involved. Bradley dodges all the bullets with ease and cuts down a handful of Briggs soldiers in the blink of an eye, provoking the enraged Captain Buccaneer into another charge. Wrath avoids the attack and responds by running the Captain through the abdomen with his sword. However, rather than succumbing to the pain, Buccaneer contracts his abdominal muscles to trap the blade and throws a powerful blow, forcing the Führer to draw back without his weapon. As Bradley amusedly compliments Buccaneer on his ab strength, Greed moves in to attack, gleeful that his opponent has been disarmed. With an almost casual air, Bradley swipes two daggers from a fallen Briggs soldier and blocks Greed's attack, remarking calmly that while not as proficient with his new weapons as with his swords, he can use them just as effectively. Outside of the compound, a fresh wave of Central troops led by Officer Storch arrives with the objective of retaking the main gate. As the soldiers soldiers storm the courtyard of Central Command, Falman and the remaining Briggs troops struggle to defend their position while Greed is occupied. Before Storch's men can make any headway, however, their platoon is struck by a mysterious assailant who cuts their communication line, blinds them with a smoke grenade and incapacitates each soldier in turn before knocking Storch unconscious and continuing to the site of the Homunculi's battle. Though Wrath attempts to intercept the interloper, the mystery attacker deftly avoids the Führer's blows, revealing himself to be Fu. He greets Greed sourly and comments that he was finally able to pin down the Homunculus' foul Qi emanating from the prince's body, then inquires as to the identity of this strange man who remains alive despite Greed's best efforts. When Greed responds that the man before them is King Bradley, Fu is at first shocked and then visibly pleased that he finally has the chance to lay eyes on the "Bradley" everyone has been talking about. But his smirk changes quickly to a visage of righteous fury when he remarks that this is the man who severed his precious granddaughter's arm. Back at Radio Capital, Mrs. Bradley is heartened by the news of her husband's return, but 2nd Lt. Breda and the others are forced to change strategies when word gets out that the Führer appears to be fighting against men from Fort Briggs. As Heymans posits aloud that Major General Armstrong must be behind the coup d'état, Ross and Fuery remark at Wrath's apparent invulnerability while Rebecca Catalina's group prepare to receive a negotiator from the Central troops outside. Though the others are wary of the apparently unarmed stranger, Maria declares with a smile that the plainclothes soldier is someone they can trust - Sgt. Denny Brosh. Meanwhile, inside Central HQ, Izumi and Olivier finish interrogating the terrified Brigadier General Edison, who has revealed Military Command's plan to sacrifice the citizens of Amestris with the Nationwide Transmutation Circle in exchange for immortality and world domination as well as the fact that the Führer was created solely to help achieve their goal. When Edison begins to rant about the 'nobility' and 'necessity' of this plan, Izumi silences him with a blow and turns to the cooperative Central troops, questioning them on their loyalty to Military Command now that its true, dark motives have been revealed. She adds that the soldiers should disregard their commanding officers and choose a path that they will not be ashamed of. Thinking of their families and loved ones, the soldiers cast off their badges and join the Briggs side. Meanwhile, Olivier receives a call from her men declaring that Central's troops have begun gaining ground. After ordering them to retreat to safety without her if the situation calls for it, she informs Alex and the Curtises that they will need to find an escape route as well. The secret exit leading downward appears to be their best bet. Down in the bowels of Central Command's labyrinthine tunnel system, Roy and Edward bicker about which path to take, while Lt. Hawkeye thanks Scar for his earlier intervention on the Colonel's behalf. However, the party stops short when they come across a strange gold-toothed old man, who remarks that the underground passages are becoming crowded and the final act is about to begin... Chapter Notes :This section needs expansion. You can help by adding to it. See Also *Episode 55: The Adults' Way of Life *Episode 56: The Return of the Führer *Episode 57: Eternal Leave *Episode 60: Eye of Heaven, Gateway of Earth Site Navigation Category:Chapters